


Conflicted Views

by 2lieutenant



Category: The Rat Patrol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 20:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2lieutenant/pseuds/2lieutenant
Summary: The Allied High Command wants the Rat Patrol to convince Dietrich to spy for them.





	Conflicted Views

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Rat Patrol etc., etc.

Summary: The Allied High Command wants the Rat Patrol to convince Dietrich to spy for them.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rat Patrol etc., etc.

The Rats had one of those rare 48 hour leaves, so they were all making the best of it. Hitch, Tully, and Charley were at one of the bars, Troy was with one of the nurses, and Moffitt had taken Christina to one of his archaeological digs. He was beginning to regret taking her. She tried her best to look interested, but was caught the third time Moffitt asked her if she was listening.  
"You don't really like this. Do you?"  
She looked contrite. "I'm sorry, Jack. I guess archaeology isn't my cup of tea. You should have taken Tully."  
Moffitt smiled, "We can go back to the base if you want."  
"Oh, no. Don't do that. I can read my book I brought."  
"We're going to go back. When one has a beautiful girl like you, one has to keep her happy." Moffitt put his arm around her waist and they walked back to the jeep.  
She looked up at him. "Thank you," she whispered.  
He smiled and kissed her forehead.  
Back at the base, the found Hitch, Tully, Charley and Troy at the bar.  
"What happened to your nurse?" Moffitt asked Troy.  
"She had to leave for her shift."  
They were interrupted by Captain Boggs aide, Jenkins.  
"The Captain would like to see all of you. You too," he said, pointing to Christina.  
They got up and followed Jenkins.  
"Our leave's not over yet," Hitch complained to Tully.  
"Why would the Captain want to see me?" Christina asked Moffitt.  
"We'll have to ask him."  
Once they got to the Captain's office Troy asked, "What's going, Captain? We're supposed to be on leave."  
"I know, but we need you."  
"What do you need me for?" Christina asked.  
"We don't exactly need you, but the high command thought it would be better if we got you to help us."  
"Would someone please explain what's going on?" Moffitt demanded.  
"Of course. We want you to convince Dietrich to join our side. Word has come to us that Rommel is in on a plot to assassinate Hitler. Dietrich is one of Rommel's favorite officers. He has honor and does not resort to the cruel methods of some of the others. The Allied Command thinks that Dietrich might be persuaded to join us. That's where you come in. Dietrich knows all of you quite well. I believe he once saved Sergeant Moffitt's life by shooting that Gestapo captain. Wanasee, I believe, was his name. The Lieutenant is going because she and Dietrich have a relationship. He saved her from being raped. He might listen to a woman more readily than you other four."  
"Are you bloody kidding me? Dietrich may be honorable and all, but he's never going to commit what would appear as treason in his eyes." Moffitt stared at Captain Boggs in shock.  
"He fighting for the Krauts, Sergeant. If everything you have said about him is true, he should be more than willing to help us. He clearly doesn't agree with Hitler. He should have defected to our side as soon as he saw where Germany was headed. He bought into all that arm waving and yelling just like the rest of Germany."  
"That's where you're wrong, Captain," Christina cut in. "Dietrich loves his country. He saw where it was headed before we did. He wasn't about to defect to us. He had his duty to his country first. Dietrich's not fighting for the Third Reich, he's fighting for the people. He doesn't like Hitler anymore than we do. In fact, he probably likes him even less. Hitler destroyed the Germany Dietrich knew growing up. He's wasn't and still isn't about to kill or be involved in anything that could kill his countrymen. There is a difference between fighting for one's country and fighting because one was ordered to. How do you think Dietrich managed to foil so many of your seemingly inpenatrateble plans before the Rat Patrol came along? Even with them here, he still does alright."  
"I still don't see why he wouldn't be willing to at least consider it," Captain Boggs argued.  
Christina sighed in exasperation. "You don't understand. Hauptmann Dietrich wasn't going to just sit back and allow others to kill his countrymen; and he definitely isn't about to aid us in killing them."  
During her explanation, Captain Boggs was steadily getting more and more annoyed. Finally he burst out, "Stop calling this fellow Hauptmann. We're in the American army; we speak English here. You and the Rat Patrol are going to his camp to try and persuade him and that is final." He saluted and dismissed them. The five of them left the office arguing amongst themselves.  
"He's out of his mind, Sarge," Hitch said.  
"I won't do it." Christina crossed her arms.  
Moffitt said nothing, and Tully chewed on his matchstick, looking thoughtful. Finally Tully spoke, "We can't just ask Dietrich pointblank, 'Will you spy for us?'. We need to be more subtle than that. Perhaps we could ask him for information that would prevent more people from being killed. Like the locations of radio towers and such."  
Troy nodded, "We could start off like that."  
"How are we supposed to talk to Dietrich, Sarge? Send him a letter? Sneak into his camp?" asked Hitch.  
"Actually, it looks like you won't have to," Moffitt sounded stunned. They all turned to where Moffitt was looking and saw Dietrich coming towards them carrying a white flag.  
"Come to surrender, Captain?" called Troy.  
"Hardly."  
Captain Boggs ran out. "To what do we owe the pleasure of this visit, Captain?"  
Dietrich sighed, "I am in need of some penicillin."  
"Penicillin is bloody hard to come by," Moffitt said.  
"We don't have any to give you, Herr Hauptmann," Christina informed Dietrich, "We are running low ourselves."  
Dietrich's eyes filled with sorrow. "I understand." He saluted and started to walk away.  
"Just a moment." Dietrich stopped and faced Captain Boggs.  
"Yes?"  
"I have a proposition to make. If you will agree to tell us a few things every once in awhile, I might be able to spare some penicillin."  
Dietrich's eyes darkened, "You are asking me to betray my own country."  
At the same time Christina gasped, "Captain Boggs, we really are running out of penicillin. If we give it to Hauptmann Dietrich, there won't be enough for our troops."  
Captain Boggs waved his hand dismissively. "We will deal with that later." He turned to Dietrich. "Well?"  
"I will not do it."  
"Very well, then you will not get any penicillin."  
Dietrich closed his eyes then he opened them and drew in a breath and exhaled. "What do you want?"  
"Just the location of some radio towers and factories."  
"Alright. But on one condition. I will only talk to them," he said pointing to where the Rat Patrol and Christina were standing.  
"Of course you can. Jenkins, take them to the interrogation room."  
They sat down and waited for Dietrich to get settled. At last he cleared his throat and said, "There is something I must tell you. I am participating in a plot to kill the Fuhrer. I cannot do much here in Africa but give them money and assure them they have my support."  
Everyone but Tully stared at Dietrich in shock. Tully nodded and said to Dietrich, "It doesn't surprise me. Now, can you give us the locations of some of your radio towers?"  
"Do you have a map?" Dietrich was provided with a map and he showed them where they were located.  
"Thank you, Captain. You may have just helped to end the war, and bring Germany back to how you remembered it." Troy stood up and headed for Captain Boggs office. Christina went to get the penicillin. The rest of the Rat Patrol waited for Captain Boggs to come.  
Moffitt asked, "How long have you been in on this plot?"  
"I helped found it, you could say. Hitler is a madman. He won't stop until he either runs out of men to fight, or is stopped."  
Captain Boggs came in, followed by Troy.  
"Thank you for your assistance, Captain. Your penicillin is outside waiting for you," Captain Boggs informed Dietrich. Dietich saluted and left.  
At dinner, Troy asked Tully why he hadn't been surprised Dietrich was plotting to assassinate Hitler.  
"Well, Sarge, Dietrich's code of honor wouldn't let him just stand by and let Hitler destroy Germany."  
Troy nodded, "I guess I never thought of it that way. But why did he give us that information so willingly? It's not his style."  
"It was the lesser of the two evils. Give us information, or let his men die. Dietrich's fighting for his country, not the Third Reich. To him, his country is Germany. Hitler isn't even German; he's Austrian," replied Tully.  
Moffitt nodded, "I hope his plot succeeds."


End file.
